A Dribble Drabble
by Hiyuri
Summary: Ordinary things for not so Ordinary People. A Collection of Drabbles featuring Sesshomaru and Kagome
1. An Itch to Scratch

An Itch to Scratch

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried using a tone that he normally ignored. "Sesshomaru I need your help!"

That got his attention.

Sesshomaru stood in the door way looking down at Kagome curled up on their lush western bed with a blue tank top on along with short red shorts, hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"What is it?" he asked, noting nothing dire happening, raising a questioning eyebrow hoping that maybe possibly she needed help in something of a more intimate nature.

"Scratch it!" Kagome declared loudly as she leaned back on her hands thrusting her leg out before her.

"What?"Sesshomaru questioned as he looked past her polka dotted socks down her leg.

"What what? It itches and I just cut my nails!" Kagome moaned. "Scratch it!" smirking lightly Sesshomaru stepped forward reaching out a clawed hand. "Right here, right here, right here!" she cried, pointing to her upper calf. Obliging Sesshomaru raked lightly at her irritated flesh. "Oh that feels _so_ good!" Kagome moaned as she leaned back onto her elbows thoroughly enjoying the feeling. After one more rake of his perfect claws she sighed with satisfaction returning her leg to her side. "That is all, you may leave now." She dismissed lightly.

"Tch." Sesshomaru scoffed as he approached herd suggestively. Like that could possibly be "all".


	2. Laughter

Laughter

"Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered lying across his back perusing a magazine as he read 'A Farewell to Arms'.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a joke."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched slightly, he didn't know any jokes! He wasn't supposed to know any jokes. No one confessed under the assault of laughter. Though it could be used as torture but it was far more suited for the torture of pleasure then of pain.

"Oh what am I thinking! You don't know any jokes." Kagome admonished before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Getting to her feet she left the room. Tch! He knew jokes and he would prove it too!


	3. A Joke

A Joke

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called watching her begin dinner as he leaned against the kitchen entry way.

"Hmm?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side." Kagome replied without thinking.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted coldly.

"What?" she asked innocently, then she saw the gruff disappointment in his eyes. "Was that…" Kagome began but trailed off. "Was that your joke?" she asked; a small smile creeping across her face as she peeked up at him from under her bangs.

"Hn." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Oh it was wasn't it!" Kagome declared as she erupted into laughter. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she cried out in between her gales of laughter.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted once more before leaving the kitchen. See, he knew a joke even though he had to look for it on the "Internet" and he didn't understand it but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that it had made her laugh even though he had the sneaking suspicion that she was actually laughing at him.


	4. Let's Play a Game

Let's Play a Game

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called sweetly. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hide and go seek!"

"Tch there is no challenge in that."

"Oh come on please!" she begged. "I'll be sure to make it worth your while!"

"Fine." Sesshomaru sighed, but it was only because he was bored and once he found her he would have his way with her. Yes that would definitely make it worth his while.

"Alright, put these on." Kagome ordered as she handed him a blindfold, ear plugs, ear muffs and a bandana drenched in her favorite perfume.

"What are these?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I will have no cheating!" Kagome reprimanded. "Now count to 100 and you will count the way I taught you to count!" she added ushering him to a chair.

"Are you going to tie me down as well?" Sesshomaru wondered before he put the earplugs and muffs on.

"Don't tempt me." Kagome warned.

"Hn."

Making sure that he couldn't hear nor see, Kagome felt for her car key before she made her way out the door. Yes this was most definitely going to be worth his while.


	5. Speed Demon?

Speed… Demon?

"Faster."

"Shh!"

1 minute later…

"Faster."

"I am going the speed limit!"

1 minute later

"Faster."

"Dammit I am going as fast as I can without being pulled over!"

2 minutes later

"Faster."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome declared warningly as she spared him a glance.

"There are never any cops here, you won't get pulled over."

3 minutes later with blue and red lights flashing.

"Miss are you aware of how fast you were going?"

"Yes officer, I'm sorry. There was a demon whispering in my ear, he kept telling me to go faster."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, officer."

"Does this demon have a name?"

"Yes, his name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

"Uhhu." The officer replied handing her back her license and registration along with a speeding fine. "You keep that demon at bay now."

"Yes sir." Kagome replied as she replaced her items in her wallet. "Never any cops eh?" she glowered at her demon companion.

"hn."


	6. Sit

Sit

"Sesshomaru can you come out here please?" obligingly Sesshomaru exited the back room looking to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Can you sit for me?" she asked sweetly with a small smile as she gestured towards the couch her hands clasped behind her back. Eyeing her with curious uncertainty Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch. "Good Dog!" Kagome proclaimed loudly as she came forward offering him a doggy treat which she immediately placed in his gapping mouth patting him affectionately on the head before she returned to the kitchen.

"Tch, two can play at that game."


	7. Turning Tricks

Turning Tricks

"Oh! Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out in ecstasy as Sesshomaru continued to work his magic on her with his tongue. "Nnn, Ahh!" she moaned. "I…I'm… I'm going to..." She panted as her back arched to give him better access to her sweet nectar which he devoured greedily. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed as she finally hit her climax at his administrations. Licking her clean Sesshomaru climbed off the bed leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Kagome called as she watched his picturesque form leave the room; her breathing still heavy. Returning to the room Sesshomaru stopped by her side of the bed where she looked up at him with wanton filled eyes.  
"Good Human." Sesshomaru purred setting a cookie on her nose then patting her belly he went to take a shower.


	8. Naraku Reincarnated?

Naraku… Reincarnated?

Light female humming filled the bathroom followed by the squeak of a nozzle then the gushing of water. Clothes slid to the floor, stepping into the warm waterfall of her shower a sigh elicited from her lips. Opening her eyes there staring back at her were eight tiny little orbs accompanied by eight tiny little legs twitching. Eyes growing wide the young women screamed in ultimate horror as she stumbled out of the shower nearly cracking her head open on the sink as her foot caught in the shower curtain. Not even bothering to grab a towel she wrenched the door open only to slam into a firm wall of Manly goodness.  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exploded as she wrapped her arms about him.  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru ordered his body tense at the idea of a possible threat.  
"Naraku! He's in there!" She declared pointing into the bathroom. Entering Sesshomaru was immediately enveloped in thick steam making him greatly uncomfortable. Scanning over every nook and cranny his eyes leveled on those of the spider. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched  
"Did you get him?" Kagome asked as she came to stand behind him. "Did you kill Naraku?"


End file.
